<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DMC】【DV】鳏寡孤独 by LU1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053699">【DMC】【DV】鳏寡孤独</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LU1996/pseuds/LU1996'>LU1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, 吸毒, 嫖娼, 鳏夫但</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LU1996/pseuds/LU1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>鳏夫2D思念哥哥，吸毒嫖娼的堕落故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DMC】【DV】鳏寡孤独</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>吸毒预警，嫖娼预警，但丁没有和哥捅破窗户纸</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vergil…Ver……”<br/>脏乱昏暗的旅馆内，两人正如野兽般交媾着，陈旧的木板床发出几乎下一秒就要散架的吱呀声，女人发出类似野猫一样的尖细的叫声，男人则粗喘着、喃喃地呼唤一个名字。<br/>“Vergil……”<br/>随后一记响亮耳光声传来，方才激烈的肉体碰撞声戛然而止。<br/>“Dante！你弄疼我了！！！”<br/>被唤作Dante的男人停下了方才那几乎把对方顶穿的动作，接下来的一切都变得温情脉脉。颇有技巧的爱抚和相当有料的尺寸，让女人的呼吸再次变得急促，颤抖着尖叫出声，而后抵达高潮，又过了一会儿，伴随着一声轻不可查的呼唤，男人也到了，精液并没有灌入，一直以来他都坚持戴套，即使别人没有要求过。<br/>大汗淋漓的二人并没有着急分开，而是如爱侣一般拥抱在一起。<br/>如爱侣一般。<br/>是的，他们并非情人，而是简单的皮肉关系，嫖客和妓女的关系。<br/>但妓女Rose并不觉得她们只是简单的买卖关系，因为她总被他点，也知道他的名字，别人只知道他叫Tony，但她却知道他真实的名字，甚至她敢给Dante一个耳光，只因他弄疼了她。<br/>他们低喘着紧紧相拥，享受高潮后的温存。Dante是个好嫖客，英俊的面孔，强壮的身材，持久、有力，也足够慷慨，从不吝啬嫖资。<br/>她还记得他第一次付钱的时候，他直接把钱包拿出来，当着她的面，拉开钱包的拉锁，把里面的硬币、纸钞、支票、银行卡和各种单据一股脑的倒出来，倒得连钱包里脱落的皮革碎都掉到床上。而后男人笑着，伸出二指探入那杂乱之中，轻夹住两张草莓圣代打折券，带着笑意同她道：“不过这个你得给我，介不介意陪我吃杯草莓圣代？”<br/>“幼稚，不过要想续杯的话，得加钱。”她冷冷地开口，公事公办。<br/>言罢，她发现男人愣了一下，眼睛里似有火光闪烁，而后又熄灭。<br/>渐渐的，他成了她的常客，每次他来，都会引来一些妓女们的嫉妒。她会冷哼一声，挽着男人的手臂翩然离开。<br/>她当然有资本这么做，因为她高挑纤细，有着一头阳光般的金发和类似天空般蔚蓝的眼睛，她站在那里都足够骄傲，哪怕是当一名妓女，她相信自己的美貌。<br/>每个男人第一次见到她时，都会为之倾慕，就连Dante也是一样，看到她时，甚至愣了一瞬，久久盯着她的眼睛，就仿佛在看一个故人。<br/>对，一个故人。<br/>她开始好奇，Dante总挂在嘴边的那个人是谁。<br/>她在他怀里抬头，汗落得差不多了，她想了想，还是开口问道：“一直以来，你喊的那个名字，Vergil什么的……”她把说到口边的是谁吞了回去，改问道：“什么样？”毕竟再蠢的人，也能猜出来，那必定是他的心上人。<br/>“Vergil吗？很凶，总是对我说‘愚蠢，Dante，非常愚蠢。’”Dante捏着自己的鼻子，压低声音，甚至有些黏糊糊的，似是在模仿那人的语气。<br/>Dante接着说道：“我俩从小就打架，长大了也打个不停，我以为会一直打下去的。”<br/>“怎么没打下去？”<br/>“死了。”<br/>“对不起。”<br/>“没什么，我自己杀的。”<br/>“……”<br/>“不过你居然也会说对不起？”<br/>“我怎么就不会了！”<br/>“我可是个杀人犯，甚至杀了自己最爱的人，你不怕我吗？”<br/>“我可不怕你，你和他们又不一样！”Rose娇笑着，又枕回Dante结实的胸膛上。她想，他应该和别人不一样，他每次看着她，用那多情的眼睛望着她，眼神里似有酒液形成的漩涡，每次都引着人甘愿醉死其中。但她琢磨不透，她知道，他心里永远都有那么一个人，霸道的盘踞着，但她有些不甘心，死人终究是死人，活着才有未来。<br/>但她下一秒，又在迟疑，不过是个嫖客，为什么自己要想这么多。她被Dante抱着，心里像是有只小猫在乱抓。<br/>在她胡思乱想的时候，Dante又如以往那样，将钱包全都倒空了，这次他没有拿起冰淇淋打折券，事实上，从那次之后，他很少再拿回什么。</p><p>但丁离开的时候，夜已经深了。一牙残月遥挂在城市的上空，暗淡的光华洒落，如同苍白的金手指，细细勾勒高楼大厦的边缘，而属于贫民的小巷依旧为黑暗统治。黑暗中除了孩子纯真的梦呓，还隐藏着许多不为人知的声音。<br/>但丁穿梭于街巷之间，早就听惯了耳畔那老鼠的淅淅索索和卖春雏妓的娇笑。他漫无目的地走在街上，月光将他的身影拉长，靴子踏在地面上，发出嗒嗒声，像极了节拍，他自娱自乐唱起了不知是他自己编的，还是从哪儿无意间听来的、走了调的情歌。没有吉他伴奏，就如默剧演员弹奏起了空气，仿佛一个吟游诗人在夜色下行进，踏上没有归途的旅程。在路上，但丁制止了一个想要调戏女人的醉汉，又给了一个跟踪女人的男人相应的教训，在男人的咒骂声里，再次孤魂野鬼一样四处游荡，高声唱着不知名的情歌，将那些情愫献给无尽的长夜。<br/>月上中天，但丁猛的抬头，才发现他又一次走到了事务所门口。这个城市就那么大，兜兜转转总会回到那里。<br/>没有交水电费的事务所到了夜里一点光也没有，两个黑洞洞的窗户，像是一对毫无生气的眼睛，静静看着周围的街道与人家。<br/>但丁推开事务所的大门，他已经有好几天没有回来过了。<br/>但丁像扔垃圾一样，把自己丢到二楼的那张双人床上。</p><p>还是同以往一样，但丁被生物钟叫醒，望向窗外时，黎明未至。<br/>麻雀们嘶哑地唱起了序曲，唤醒天际处昏睡的神女，浓黑的幕布缓缓拉开，过渡成朦胧的灰。<br/>半魔的生命那么长，长到和坐牢一般，但丁拿起双人床上一直空闲的另一个枕头，发挥它十年来最大的作用——盖到头上，遮住今天的第一缕曙光和伴随着它飞舞的尘埃，试图再次被睡浪卷携而去，用最原始的方法给牢狱生涯减刑。<br/>枕头可以挡住晨光，却无法阻挡活泼鸟群的叽叽喳喳，还有勤快的邻居们洗漱、做饭、情不自禁地哼哼着跑调的曲子，似是在庆祝自己从梦中又一次活了过来，开始拥抱新的一天。<br/>那些声音吵的但丁头疼，半魔敏锐的听力，让那些声音更为吵闹，他只能婴儿般蜷缩起身体，又再头上压上一层厚重的棉被，强迫自己再睡一会儿。再睡一会儿吧，再多睡一个小时，这样一年下来，就少蹲半个月的牢。十年下来就减了五个月的刑期。<br/>但丁再次醒来是被手臂上的刺痛唤醒的。即使是强悍的半魔，也因始终保持一个姿势而手臂发麻。<br/>但丁挣扎着起床，活动着手臂，弯腰捡起床下扔着的长裤，提着裤腰，想去卫生间抹把脸，却被混着骚味的臭气熏出来，他这才想起，他已经逾期四五天、甚至七八天没交水电费了。<br/>但丁随手打开虚掩着的事务所大门，踩着一地的披萨盒、账单和碎纸屑，坐回属于自己的“王位”，事务所里唯一干净的地方，将双脚搭在桌子上，和身后墙壁上钉着的那些恶魔残骸一起，看着熙熙攘攘的人群基经过门前。<br/>不知不觉间，已经到了春天，姑娘们脱下冬装，都穿得像花蝴蝶一般。孩子们拿着早春的冰激凌，跑跑跳跳地穿梭着，有的人倒霉些，会被门口的石头绊倒，不仅丢了冰激凌，还会摔出伤口。直到那块石头绊倒了第五个小倒霉蛋儿的时候，但丁也换了七八个姿势，才开始想着，今天该做些什么。<br/>不能再擦枪了，已经连着擦了几天的枪了，膛线都快被天鹅绒手帕磨平了，叛逆也干净得不染一点尘埃。<br/>但丁拉开抽屉，翻找着自己能做些什么。拨开密密麻麻的废纸，除了那只掌心被划了一道的旧手套，就只找到一摞不知道被他看过、剪过不知道多少次的旧杂志。<br/>甚至在他拿起那本杂志时，还有许多碎片雪花似的簌簌落下。<br/>但丁弯腰捡起那些被碎尸杂志页，把它们夹回各自该在的位置，再次从头翻开起来，读着缺了一块又一块的杂志，只需要那页还留有几句话，半魔强大的记忆力，就会把那些不知道过时多久的荤段子，自动在脑海内补全，即使这般熟悉，但丁还是会笑出声。<br/>太阳每天都一样，东升西落，洒进屋子里的阳光，最开始自东向西拉得老长，就像半魔的生命那样长。而后渐渐变短，再转个方向，渐渐拉长回去，最后再落下。<br/>门前街道上的人渐渐散去，对面的房子开始一个接着一个亮起灯来。没交电费自然没有电，白天的时候，事务所里只是昏暗，如今只剩下了一片漆黑。<br/>借着从窗户洒入屋内微弱的光芒，但丁再次翻看起杂志，忽然发现有几个残破的图案，似乎能拼出一个奇行种，或者科学怪人什么的。<br/>但丁开始动手裁剪着，忽然有脚步声接近，但丁几乎不用抬头，就知道是谁来了。除了莫里森，还能有谁呢？</p><p>“但丁，我给你找了委托。”<br/>“猫跑到了树上了？”<br/>“特别凶狠的、最强恶魔。”<br/>“这是这半年第几个最强恶魔了？”<br/>但丁觉得无趣，莫里森每次来都这么说，但实际上那些恶魔都弱到爆，只需要几枪就能轻易杀死。少数有些意思的，也都被他钉在了墙壁上。<br/>自维吉尔死去以后，但丁似乎再也没找到什么对手，他开始只接那些杀死最强恶魔的委托，但依旧是那样，他们杀不死但丁，最多只给他弄得一身伤，但半魔强大的恢复力，很快又让那些身体上的伤口愈合，连疤痕都不会留下。<br/>“这次的恶魔可是杀了很多人的，虽然手法残忍，但是每个人死去的时候，都面带微笑。”<br/>但丁要来恶魔所在的地址，借着月色前行，那是一个废弃的医院。隐藏在老旧的城市之中，医院附近阴森森的，它四周的居民楼都被干枯的藤蔓包裹，看不出原本的样子。<br/>说实话莫里森送来单子里，极少有那些没有什么隐情的，更多时候，但丁需要解决的并不是恐怖的恶魔，而是恶魔更可怕的人心。<br/>但丁站在锈迹斑斑的铁门前，将一枚碍事的小石子踢开，拿着枪从大门招摇地走进恶魔的领地。这里确实盘踞着什么恶魔，但是那魔力太稀薄了，就想蛛丝在空气中漂散，轻得即使是但丁也察觉不到。<br/>今夜本来是有月亮的，但进了医院后，仿佛一切都被浓黑笼罩，没有一点光线，但这对但丁来说，没有什么。<br/>医院的走廊格外的悠长与逼仄，但丁的脚步声在楼房里诡异地回荡着，除此之外，只有滴滴答答的水声，但丁沿着楼梯走着，检查了一圈，发现墙皮受潮后开始脱落，如此破烂的医院，它的水管里居然还有水。<br/>但丁走了一圈又一圈，却什么都没有找到。最后他决定回去，明天再来看看。<br/>回去的路上，但丁走到门口，想再踢一下那枚碍事的小石子，却没有找到。<br/>但丁走着，浓雾笼罩着回去的路，今天的夜异常的寂静，没有男人的鼾声，没有孩子的呓语，甚至没有花开的声音。<br/>但丁推开事务所的门，将自己丢到堆满披萨盒的沙发上，几天没有进食并没有让他感觉到饥饿，相反的是他感到魔力的匮乏，他觉得力量在从指尖流逝，这让他感觉到困倦。<br/>钟表规律的滴滴答答声，则如同催眠，让他的眼皮愈发沉重，但丁不记得他有没有给钟表装过电池，在失去意识的前一秒，他这么想着。<br/>但丁的意识再次恢复，是被蕾蒂和帕蒂的说话声吵醒。帕蒂？她有多久没来过了？她们叽叽喳喳地吵闹着，像是五百只麻雀同时在事务所内。帕蒂拽着但丁的手臂晃来晃去，小姑娘想出去踏青，说是看的日本电视剧里，樱花树下会有浪漫的邂逅哦～不去的话，就要在屋里大扫除呢！<br/>而蕾蒂则在小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳出去之后，对但丁讲：“出去转转吧，你一直一动不动的，哪天死在沙发上，我是不会给你收尸的。”<br/>传奇猎魔人但丁几乎是被她们强行拖了出去，然后就在春光照出的斑驳的树影下，百无聊赖地侧躺在野餐布上，他悠闲地吃着披萨，这次没有什么恶魔和突发事件打断他享受披萨的美味。<br/>蕾蒂和帕蒂不知什么时候跑开了，可能又是去买什么小裙子了？<br/>但丁咀嚼着披萨，芝士和其他配菜味道在口腔内蔓延开来，他有多久没这么安心吃完一整张披萨了？<br/>他闭眼享受着那滋味，听着花树下花瓣飘落后，坠到地上发出的哒哒声，一片，又一片。没有风吹过，只因那千朵万朵的樱花一起盛放，压低了枝头，而后随时光匆匆逝去，片片飞舞坠落，发出轻微的哒哒声。<br/>但丁再次睁眼时，长时间的合眼，让他无法适应耀眼的阳光，一切都因眼睛的失焦变得朦胧，但是即使如此，但丁依旧感到，对面的树下似是倚着一位熟人。<br/>待他彻底恢复视力之后，入目的是那银白色的背头，蓝色的眼睛，繁琐复杂的服装，还有一本摊开的书正摊开放在那人膝盖上，骨节分明的手指轻捻书页，向后翻着。<br/>金色的阳光从层层叠叠的花瓣间照射下来，在那人的脸上，那和但丁极其相似的脸上，留下一块一块极其炫目的光斑。<br/>但丁则用那双多情的眼睛望着眼前人，一时竟忘了吃披萨，而那双曾经落泪的蓝色眼睛，此时眼底也似是是被那花瓣打过，生起圈圈涟漪。<br/>但丁就那么安静地看着，不由浅浅一笑，滴答滴答声再次响起。<br/>紧接着。<br/>砰——砰——<br/>就是两下巨大的枪声。<br/>但丁踏着碎肉和血浆，从容走出面前的血肉大洞，抬手抹了把自己的脸颊，将那些带着臭气的猩红血液与粘稠发黄的口水揩去，而后手垂到身侧，颇为嫌弃地甩甩手，将那些液体都甩开。<br/>“你的口水太多了。”<br/>但丁绕了几步，看着面前被射中两枪的巨大恶魔，和它相比，但丁简直像孩子们玩的士兵小人，此时但丁这才看清，对方的真实样子，山一样的身躯上，密密麻麻的长着几万只眼睛，庞大又可怖，狰狞又贪婪。<br/>但丁之所以没发现它，是因为它把自己伪装成医院的样子了，周围建筑上的藤蔓，正是它吸引路人前来的触手。<br/>但丁从进入医院的那瞬间开始，就已经进入了这个体型庞大的恶魔的嘴巴，每一圈巡逻都是在它的食道和胃内兜兜转转。<br/>但丁拔出一直背在背后叛逆大剑，几道耀目的白光之后，静了几秒，鲜血才如喷泉一样溅起，顿时天空中开始下起血雨，而那山一样的恶魔则迅速变成肉块，仿佛被爆破的大楼轰然倒地，只剩下一块块砖头。<br/>饿了许久的但丁，爬上那座血肉尸山，寻找着所有恶魔用来孕育力量的肝脏，还有储存着意志的心脏，但丁化身黑色的恶魔，开始了自己的大餐。<br/>吃完之后，但丁依旧在肉块中寻找着，找到一个乒乓球那么大的，染发着蓝紫色荧光的毒囊，那个恶魔就是用它来给所有人编制美梦的——包括但丁的美梦。<br/>但丁把它收到口袋里，此时东方开始泛起鱼肚白，但丁躲着早起的人们，绕到附近的河里，洗净身上的鲜血，免得招惹不必要的麻烦。</p><p>早春的清晨，带着无尽的寒意，但丁湿漉漉地回到了事务所。<br/>但丁踩着垃圾，坐到办公桌后面的椅子上，依旧是那么不好好坐着，非要把腿搭在桌子上。<br/>其实这样也对，毕竟他的胃里还有那个恶魔的内脏。对于人类样子的但丁来说，那恶魔的内脏简直比柜子还大。当然，对于恶魔样子的但丁来说，那也足够的大了。<br/>但丁静静坐着，太阳渐渐升起，勤劳的人类又开始了新的一天。而但丁的事务所里依旧昏暗，但恶魔良好的视力，能让他黑暗中看清一切，包括屋子角落里那个探头探脑的小老鼠。<br/>现在但丁吃饱了，胃里的胃酸，正在消化他的同类，在给予他能量，或者说魔力。他舒展着双腿窝在自己的座位里，太阳高高挂在天空中，阳光从窗户里落下，被窗棂打碎，照在但丁的桌前，也被那灰蒙蒙的玻璃污染得一样脏兮兮的。<br/>那只老鼠似乎没有发现屋子的主人就坐在他那衰败的王位上，老鼠四处翻腾，发出淅淅索索的声音，它在垃圾里寻着宝，披萨的纸盒子简直就是它的藏宝地，凝固的油脂，丢出来的橄榄，意外掉落的披萨渣，都是它的食物。<br/>但丁安静地看着老鼠进食，在心里和这名租客达成了协议，但丁给它提供食物与住所，它也为但丁打扫房间，或者说，给事务所里带来一些不必要的……生机？<br/>但丁也不知道在那把椅子上坐了多久，太阳落下，月亮升起，昼与夜交替轮回。<br/>事务所里又变得一片漆黑，但丁拿出口袋里发光的毒囊，那是黑暗里唯一的光源。<br/>但丁吸了一口那里面的毒素，紧接着维吉尔出现在了他的眼前。<br/>但丁静静地看着维吉尔，许久开口道。<br/>“维吉，我已经和那些尸体待得太久了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>